This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine how the genetic profile of African American and Caucasian depressed patients influence their responses to the study medication celexa. Celexa is a medication that is known to help improve a person's mood and has been approved by the fDA to use in the treatment of depression. This study will also examine the influence of socioeconomic variables in determining the course and treatment response and the influence of other genes that may also affect the therapeutic response of these two groups to the antidepressant celexa